Beautiful Disaster
by Frozen Flamez
Summary: Inuyasha chose Kikyou but he realizes that he made the wrong choice. So now he has to find a way to get Kagome back. But what he doesn’t realize is that it’s not as hard as it looks… [summary sucks]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…If I did do you really think I would write fan fictions…nope I'd be making millions off of the manga…darn really makes me wish I would have thought of the whole Inuyasha idea before Rumiko Takahashi did…

Beautiful Disaster:

_And So the Operations Begin _

knock- -knock- -knock- -knock-

"Ugh", Kagome said as she looked at the clock beside her bed. The clock read 2:26 a.m.

"Who the hell is at my door at 2:26am", Kagome groggily asked her self. She tried to ignore the excessive pounding on her door but it kept getting louder. Finally she decided to go answer the door. She tried to get out of bed but her legs were tangled in the sheets so she just ended up falling flat on her butt. When she got up she walked to the door and opened it.

"Oi wench, it's about time you answered the fucking door!", yelled Inuyasha

"What are you doing at my house this late at night?", Kagome sleepily asked

"Me and Kikyou got into another fight…she kicked me out of the house…",Inuyasha dejectedly said.

"And what does that have to do with me?", Kagome irritably asked, she was still a little pissed that Inuyasha woke her up

"Can I please stay with you until Kikyou comes to her senses, Inuyasha slowly asked, please!"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look that reminded her of a sad puppy…he knew she couldn't resist that look.

"Don't look at me like that…and why can't you stay with Miroku?

"Because wench, you're roommate is sleeping over his house," Inuyasha gruffly said

"Fine you can stay…but you're sleeping on the couch okay?", said Kagome

"Keh…whatever", replied Inuyasha

"So um…well I'm wide awake now, care to tell me what the trouble in paradise is?" asked Kagome

At the mention of why Inuyasha and Kikyou were fighting Inuyasha blushed.

"None of your damn business!", Inuyasha yelled

"Geesh okay…I was just curious", Kagome softly said

"Kay, I have an early class tomorrow I should at least try to go back to sleep", Kagome said while trying to put on her brightest smile.

Inuyasha could tell that Kagome's smile was fake by the way it didn't quite reach her eyes. And he realized he hurt her feelings

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry for snapping at you…it's just well I dunno. If you still wanna know what happened I'll tell you", he said

"No, it's okay your right, it's none of my business", Kagome replied

"No, it's not okay, now do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Um, yea…so what happened?" Kagome eagerly asked

"She thought I liked another girl" Inuyasha mumbled

"What? Why would she think that….I mean you don't like another girl do you?", Kagome asked

"Keh…don't you have an early class in the morning? Go on to bed", Inuyasha said

"Yea okay, g'night Inuyasha…just um make yourself comfortable on the couch you know where the blankets and everything are" said Kagome

She went up and hugged Inuyasha then kissed him on the cheek "good night Kagome", Inuyasha said and hugged her back. Both of them just enjoying the feel of holding each other.

_This is how it should be…him holding me not Kikyou_, thought Kagome

_Why does this feel so right…I never feel like this anymore when I hugged Kikyou_, thought Inuyasha

They pulled away from each other and Kagome went to her room to think. This left Inuyasha to reflect on things.

----------------------------

When Kagome got into her room she closed the door and sat on her bed with a sigh.

_Gosh, I don't know how I can do this_, Kagome thought

Kagome was 18 and at her first year of college. She met Inuyasha when she was 15 and they instantly became friends. And Kagome being about 5'6 with long black hair and gorgeous light brown eyes was exactly Inuyasha's type and they soon started going out.

But of course good things never last. Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend Kikyou who moved away moved back and well Inuyasha had some conflicting emotions…he didn't know whether to stay with Kagome or go with Kikyou. But in the end he choose Kikyou, and him and Kagome stayed best friends. But what he didn't realize was how much it hurt Kagome to see them together.

"Hmmmm, Kagome thought out loud, he's probably going to be staying here for awhile…that's enough time to make him realize he choose the wrong girl…that's enough time to make him realize I still love him.

Operation…get Inuyasha back, said Kagome

And with that final thought she feel asleep

----------------------------

Inuyasha plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV but not really watching it. He was too busy thinking.

Inuyasha standing 5'9 with long silver hair and amber eyes was a hanyou half human half youkai but thanks to a concealment charm he wore no one would ever know that.

"How can I fix this?", Inuyasha asked out loud _How can I make Kagome see that I'm still in love with her...how can I get her back? Inuyasha…you baka you really messed up on this one, you picked the wrong girl_, he thought.

"Me and Kikyou are pretty much over, I don't even know why I went back out with her…me and Kagome were so good together, Inuyasha thought out loud, Well seeing as how I'm breaking up with Kikyou I'm probably going to be spending a lot of time here…enough time to get Kagome to fall back in love with me", thought Inuyasha out loud

Heh…Operation get Kagome back…this should be good, Inuyasha thought.

And with that thought Inuyasha started to watch TV


End file.
